The present invention relates to a color television (TV) with on-screen display faculty, and particularly to an automatic color converter for an on-screen signal of a color TV in which the color of the on-screen signal can be automatically converted according to the color change of the image signal displayed on the cathode-ray tube (CRT).
The on-screen display faculty is to display characters representing channel number, present time, etc., in a constant side (upper side), and current information for weather forecast or stock quotations are also provided. Thus, the color for the character or figure is required to be kept in complementary color relation to the bottom screen in an on-screen mode so as to be displayed clearly for easy recognition.
In the past, however, without an additional circuit for converting the color of an on-screen signal to be displayed on the CRT, the on-screen signal has been displayed either in a constant color or with a selected color among red(R), green(G) and blue(B) signals provided from an on-screen signal by driving a switch for color selecting. In this case, since the color of the image signal on a CRT is shown in the same color as the color of the on-screen signal, the on-screen signal can not be accurately distinguished.